Última oportunidad
by Shiorita
Summary: Este año es la oportunidad que tienen los dos. Él para ganar la copa de Quidditch, ella para conquistarlo. ¿Quién ganará? Katie&Oliver. 4 viñetas para el reto estaciones de Weird Sisters.
1. Verano

Verano

**Hola, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. De una pareja que siempre me había cautivado pero que nunca me atreví con ella, espero que me haya salido bien. Katie Bell y Oliver Wood. Bueno, es una respuesta al reto de Cuatro estaciones del foro de Weird Sisters. (Link en mi profile)**

**Besos, que os guste **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Verano**

Katie Bell está segura del todo. Hubiera sido capaz de apostar su Barredora, a pesar de todo el cariño que siente por esa escoba. Pero es que Katie, también hubiese estado segura de que no iba a perderla. Porque, aunque Angelina y Alicia le hayan dicho, por activa y por pasiva, que este año Oliver sí que se va fijar en ella; Katie sabe que no.

Que da igual que su cabello haya cogido ese brillo durante el verano, y tampoco importa mucho, que durante esas vacaciones, haya pegado un pequeño estirón. Ni que su piel se haya librado de los indeseados granitos que el curso pasado habitaron su frente. Y por supuesto, lo que menos le va a importar a Oliver, será la nueva silueta que su cuerpo ha formado.

Es Oliver, por Merlín. ¿Acaso no se acuerdan de cómo es Wood? Un mago estelar, así cómo un brillante capitán de Quidditch. Pero eso sí, ante todo es un amante del Quidditch.

-"Amante del Quidditch" –le ha dicho a Angelina cuando ésta la ha avasallado en el expreso. –"No mi amante"

-"Pero bien que te gustaría"- le ha contestado Alicia con una pícara sonrisa.

Y ahí Katie no puede decir nada. Porque sí, lleva razón. Es Katie, por Merlín. ¿Acaso nadie recuerda como es Bell? Una bruja loca, con el cerebro absorbido por escobas y constelaciones, por sueños por cumplir y sonrisas robadas a los gemelos. Y, eso sí, con la mente en otro sitio, buscando indefinidamente a su príncipe azul. Aquel a quien todos han tildado como Oliver Wood.

Se han reencontrado después de estar separados todo el verano. Egipto, Praga, París, Irlanda, Chelsea y el Callejón Diagon. Desde luego el más original, Harry que, aunque no se ha movido mucho ese tiempo, parece tan feliz como el resto.

Se enzarzan a hablar, después de intercambiar saludos. Bueno, si entendemos como saludos a abrazos, achuchones, puñetazos en el hombro, y algún que otro beso en la mejilla. Los chicos, las chicas, el sol, el mar y un motón de aventuras que contar. Todo alegría, hasta que sale el tema: Quidditch.

-Bueno, este año, que es el último que voy a estar aquí, quiero deciros algo muy importante. Tenemos que ganar la copa, sea como sea. ¿Entendido, equipo?

Los gemelos, Harry y Katie asienten; pero Angelina y Alicia no. Se cabrean porque Oliver no ha utilizado esa ilusión que mostró al decir la palabra copa, para saludarlos, para saludar a Katie. Las dos se levantan, agarran a su compañera y se la llevan de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué…? –pregunta asombrado Oliver

Fred niega con la cabeza y mira a George, quien se levanta y se acerca a su capitán:

-Wood, tío, eres un rematado capullo.

Y con esto los chicos sonríen. Eso, y se olvidan del tema.


	2. Otoño

Otoño

**Otoño**

Viento, hojarasca y alguna que otra mota que se mete entre los ojos. Eso por no hablar de las dos tormentas que han arreciado sobre el castillo en lo que llevan de semana. Eso es lo que significa otoño para Oliver Wood. Eso, y que empieza la liga escolar de Quidditch.

Lo de que vuelven a las clases, a reír con sus amigos, a aguantar las bravuconadas de los Slytherin, y los castigos de Snape, no. El otoño no es eso. ¿Cómo va a ser, además, que puede volver a hablar con Katie?

Por Merlín, que Wood no es así. Es… diferente. Tiene la cabeza en otro sitio y se le ve tan distante del resto. Como si fuera… especial. Está pensando en otra cosa, eso se puede notar desde lejos. Incluso desde la otra punta de Las Tres Escobas donde está sentada junto a Angelina y a Alicia.

El sol de otoño le perfila la figura, su nariz redonda, sus largas pestañas, sus gruesos labios, su barbilla alzada. Sin poderlo evitar Katie vuelve su vista a los labios de Wood, a esas dos líneas rojas que están entreabiertas. Es cuando Katie se preguntan cómo sabrán. ¿Cómo sabrán sus besos? Y algo parecido se deben estar preguntando sus amigas.

-¿A quién estará esperando?

-¿Será una chica?

-A lo mejor es un profesional de Quidditch

-¿Una chica? ¿Wood con una chica?

- Wood es incapaz de ligar, y lo sabes. Además, no se come un rosco. Nadie se fija en él.

-Ejem, Katie no es nadie.

Le da igual quien es la dueña de cada frase y más aún lo que están diciendo. Es más, por ella podrían seguir comentando la vida sentimental de Wood todo el día, que a ella no le interesa nada. Está demasiado ocupada mirándolo. Su frente, su cara, su perfil, su cuello, sus manos.

Alza la mano y pide otra cerveza de mantequilla. Saborea el sabor del líquido y se pregunta si, quizás, con alcohol será capaz de hacer algo más que mirarle desde lejos.


	3. Invierno

Invierno

**Invierno**

Nieve, hay nieve por todos los lados. Hay muñecos con varitas falsas como narices y hay batallones de bolas en los jardines del castillo. También hay ángeles, dibujados en el suelo, a los que se les mueven las alas. Y un poco más allá se pueden distinguir unas risas que asustan a los únicos pájaros que se atreven a cruzar el helado cielo. Las lechuzas, blancas, marrones y negras, sobrevuelan el castillo llevando y trayendo cartas y regalos. Es Nochebuena y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor el calor del fuego inunda toda la estancia.

Una muchacha se levanta de la mesa que hay bajo la ventana y se acerca al sofá:

-¡Acabé!

Las otras dos chicas, estiradas cual largas son, se incorporan.

-Entonces ¿Te quedas aquí las Navidades?

-Sí, ya les he dicho a mis padres que este año lo paso con vosotras, en Hogwarts.

-¡Qué bien!- exclama Angelina abrazando a Katie quien tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Escuchad –les llama la atención Alicia a los gemelos –Adivinad la buena noticia de estas Navidades.

-Snape se ha puesto enfermo –prueba Fred con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-No, -le corta su hermano – Filch se va a pasar las Navidades cantándole nanas a la Sra. Norris

Alicia le da un cachete a cada uno, pero Katie no puede evitar echarse a reír. Los gemelos son así, no cambiarán nunca, y nadie quiere que lo hagan. Angelina niega con la cabeza.

-No, Katie se va a quedar estas Navidades aquí.

-¿En serio?- pregunta asombrado George y después mira a su hermano un segundo.

Cogen a Katie de los brazos y la sientan en otro de los sofás mientras los dos se colocan cada uno a un lado.

-Y esto…-comienza Fred

-No tiene nada que ver…- le sigue George

-Con que este año sea el último año

-Y que no vaya a haber más

-En el que nuestro capitán

-Pase aquí las Navidades…

-¿Verdad?-preguntan al final los dos

Katie sonríe, sus ojos brillan y hay algo en su estómago que no para de dar vueltas.

-No, no tiene nada que ver- responde.

El hecho de que Oliver se quede también estas vacaciones no ha interferido para nada en su decisión. Ésta, más bien, se debe a que tanto Angelina como Alicia le han hecho prometer, desde verano, que se dice pronto, que se iba a quedar con ellas en Hogwarts. Ahora, ¿no tendrán que ver todas esas charlas sobre lo "maravillosa que es la Navidad en Hogwarts" con el hecho de que Wood se quede allí? Mira a sus amigas que se hacen las tontas hasta que la miran, sonriendo. Exactamente igual que los gemelos.

-Bueno, puede que un poco –admite sin querer demostrar mucha convicción.

-Ja- asiente Fred y choca las manos con George –Pues tranqui, Katie, que de este año no pasa.

Y los cinco se internan en una conversación, llena de risas, de nuevas bromas, de partidas con el snack explosivo. Hasta que el cuadro se abre y entra Wood. Su cara muestra el frío de la calle, y en la capucha de la capa se han colado pequeñas bolas de nieve que se están deshaciendo.

-Eh, Wood- le llama George alzando la mano –Ven aquí, que tenemos que contarte algo.

Oliver se acerca, y se sienta a la derecha de Alicia, al otro extremo de donde está sentada Katie.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo de su alrededor.

-Adivina quien se queda aquí estas navidades –le propone Fred, alegre y ante el encogimiento de hombros de su capitán lo dice él- Katie Bell

Katie no está segura pero hubiera podido creer que los ojos de Oliver han brillado. Pero claro, eso tiene que ser solo un reflejo del fuego de la chimenea sobre las pupilas de Wood. Pues éste solo asiente, sonríe tímidamente y agrega:

-Genial. Podremos planificar las jugadas de los próximos partidos antes que otros años. Y así podremos ganar, por fin.

-Joder, Wood, eres un crac para romper la magia de la Navidad- le echa en cara George, y todos evitan dirigir la mirada hacia la más joven de las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor.


	4. Primavera

Primavera

**Primavera**

Han ganado. Lo sabe, lo saben. Se nota en el aire. Los gritos de los Gryffindor ensordecen el estadio; los abrazos de Alicia, Angelina y Harry, cuyos labios esbozan grandes sonrisas; los choques de los bates de los gemelos, que aún siguen sobre sus escobas; y las lágrimas de Oliver, que surcan su rostro en una marea de emoción.

Se acercan al director, que les alcanza la copa. No lo pueden creer, ni ella, ni ellos, ni él. Ni Katie, ni el equipo, ni Wood. Pero es cierto, ahí está, bañada en oro con cientos de esmeraldas: la copa de Quidditch.

Tantos entrenamientos, tantas luchas internas, tantas desesperaciones. Al final todo ha tenido sentido: han ganado. Y Katie no puede evitar gritar, orgullosa, el himno de su equipo:

Leones.

Dumbledore le pasa la copa a McGonagall quien, llorando, se la entrega a Oliver. Éste mira a sus compañeros y algo dentro de él se agita por la ilusión de haber ganado, de haber conseguido su objetivo. Este es su último año en Hogwarts y por fin lo ha hecho: La copa vuelve a ser de Gryffindor.

Le entrega la copa a Harry, el buscador. Quizás su alegría sea incontable, pero desde el luego es comparable con la que sienten sus jugadores. Desea abrazarles, achucharles, llenarlos de besos. Pero bien sabe Merlín que él no es así. Los gemelos se lo han dicho, que es un aguafiestas; y tanto Angelina como Alicia están de acuerdo: es un cabrón. Bendito sea Harry, que nunca abre la boca, excepto para mandarle a la mierda cuando Wood se pone muy pesado. Y Katie… bueno, Katie es Bell. Y ella nunca le echa en cara nada.

Se da la vuelta y le mira. Sus ojos claros se encuentran con los suyos.

-Felicidades –exclama ella –Al final todo ha merecido la pena.

Quiere abrazarle, y decirle tantas cosas pero, para entonces, ya ha sido engullido por un torrente de brazos. De todas formas sabe que su batalla está perdida. Ese año él lo ha conseguido: tiene la copa en su estandarte. Y ella, ella ha sido derrotada. Tiene en una mano sus sueños y en otra, la cruel realidad.

Que Wood es solo Wood. Un capitán de Quidditch, su príncipe azul, su querido amor que nunca se fijará en ella. Y ella, es solo Bell. Su cazadora y punto. Para él ella no es nada más, excepto quizás un pequeño matiz del recuerdo de su última batalla.


End file.
